1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display module and an apparatus having the display module. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display module that does not include a light guide plate and an apparatus having the display module.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally a display apparatus includes a display panel displaying an image and a backlight assembly providing light to the display panel. The backlight assembly includes a light guide plate (“LGP”), which guides light from a light source toward the display panel.
The backlight assembly is classified into an edge type and a direct type according to the position of the light source. In the direct type backlight assembly, the number of light sources is increased, such that the thickness of the backlight assembly is increased. In the edge type backlight assembly, since the light source is disposed at sidewalls of the backlight assembly, the LGP is needed to guide the light toward the display panel.
Thus, the conventional edge type backlight assembly necessarily requires the LGP. Normally, the LGP guides the light upwardly toward the display panel, and the light is provided in a lateral direction with respect to the LGP. Moreover, in order to provide the light toward the display panel, higher brightness and uniformity of the light is desired. In order to provide the higher brightness and uniformity of the provided light, the LGP includes a specific structure of a certain thickness or includes a prism. However, since the LGP has the specific structure, the thickness of the LGP is also increased. In consequence, designing a slim type display apparatus becomes difficult.